iNub Watch
by VeVe2491
Summary: In need of money Sam's mom decides to babysit, but when Pam get's ill Sam has to cover for her. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cause I'm a hobo ;D**

**iNubWatch**

"Carly! Why?" Sam Puckett moaned as she followed her best friend out of the school building and down the steps.

"Sam, you know I'm visiting my Grandad this weekend," Carly told her.

"So? He's old, he doesn't need you. I do!" Sam argued.

"Sam! No. I'm going to my Grandad's are you're just gonna have to stay home this weekend."

"But -"

"No Sam. There's Spencer, I gotta go. See you Monday," Carly said as she crossed the street and got into the car.

"Ugh!" Sam groaned as she trudged down the street and headed home.

***** **... *******

_What am I supposed to do this weekend? I'm not staying home that's for sure._

"Sam is that you?" Pam Puckett called from the kitchen.

"No, it's the pie salesman," Sam said sarcastically.

Pam walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and frowned at her young daughter. "Don't use that tone with me."

"Whatever," Sam shrugged throwing her bag down and the floor and flinging herself onto the couch.

There was a moment of silence in which neither of them spoke until, "You got any money?"

"What do you think?" Sam grunted.

"Yes?"

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Sam said rolling her eyes.

Pam didn't speak but looked at her daughter as if contemplating wether or not to start the argument or not. Deciding against it she said, "You better not eat anything this weekend then."

"Why not?" Sam said her stomach begining to rumble at the thought of food.

"Cause we have none and since you have no money we can't even order take out."

"But we had a whole ham this morning!" Sam said sitting up and staring at her mother, her bright blue eyes wide.

"Yeah that was this morning before I had lunch," Pam shrugged. "So what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean what are we gonna do? You're the adult you make the money and the food."

"Where am I supposed to et the money from?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go out and get a job?"

"What do you expect me to do Sam pull one out of my as-"

"Mom!"

"What?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "No, but there are plenty of easy jobs which will give you cash up front for the work. Then you can spend the money on food, instead of a tatoo like last time!"

"Hey! It was a good offer."

"A tatoo for fifty bucks in the queue line for fried chicken is not a good offer!"

"Ugh but Sam!"

"Whatever Mom. Night," Sam said sighing as she grabbed her bag and left the room.

***** **... *******

**Sam's Blog - How to have you're ham and eat it to.**

Sam was just about to get to work on her lastest iCarly blog when, "Guess who got a job?" Pam said throwing open the bedroom door and coming in with a grin.

"That guy who lives down the street?"

"Steve already has a job," Pam blinked.

"Mom, being a hobo isn't a job."

"Oh... I knew that. Now, I got a job babysitting for some kid tomorrow. His Mom is going to some parenting convention and couldn't find anyone to take of him," Pam explained as she leant against the door frame.

"Are you sure babysitting is the right job for you?" Sam said. It was weird, at home she didn't feel so much herself, in fact sometimes she felt more like an adult than her mom.

"How hard can it be? The kid's probably something like eight or nine, so all I really gotta do is give him a video game or two and he'll be set for the day," Pam shrugged.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Turning back to her computer she ignored her Mom and began typing.

******* ... *******

"Hey Mom? What time are you suppoesed to be starting work?" Sam called from the living room.

Hearing no response Sam went to look for Pam. She soon found her in her room. The curtains were drawn and the room was dark. "Mom?"

"What?" Came a stuffy response from under the covers.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"What? No, I don't know a guy called Hurvay."

"I didn't ask you that."

"Yeah, I fed the cat."

"Mom!" Sam growled, begining to get fed up with her mother's current hearing problem. Placing her hand on her mothers forehead she discovered her Mom was burning up. "Mom, your ill."

"No I don't know a guy called Phill either."

Sam rolled her eyes, "There's no way you're looking after that kid today," Sam yelled, in Pam's ear.

"Then whose gonna do it? We need the money Sam."

Sam blinked.

"Ohhh! You could do it!"

"What? Nu-uh!" Sam protested backing away from her mother. "there's no way I'm looking after some bratty eight year old kid."

"Sam please. For me?"

"No."

"What about for ham?"

"Well... Ugh! Don't try to bribe me woman!"

"Go on Sam. You know you want to. Think of all that juicy meat. think of the mouth watering ham tickling your taste buds."

"GAH! Fine I'll do it!"Sam yelled giving in. "You got the deets on where I'm supposed to go?"

"There taped to the fridge. Now hurry up your gonna be late."

As Sam left the room she barely noticed the fact that her mother's hearing had suddenly become a lot better or the hairdryer plugged in at the wall.

******* ... *******

Sam looked up at the tall building in front of her and groaned. _Great. This kid lives in Bushwell Plaza? Let's hope no one I know see's me._

Creeping past Lewburt who was napping rather peacefully (how weird is that?) in the corner by his desk, Sam dashed up the stairs eight floors. The blonde looked down at the now crumpled piece of paper in her hands and looked at the apartment number. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips. Then, she laughed.

******* ... *******

"But Mom, I don't need a babysitter!"

"Yes you do. And dont slouch it's bad for you're posture, do I have to remind you of the rhyme?"

"I'm fifteen Mom! And no..."

Ignoring her son, the middle aged woman continued, "You won't get respect if your backs not erect."

"MOM!"

"Freddie!"

"I'm not having a babysitter!"

"Yes you are young man. Now, I've got to leave, and your babysitter should be here in about five minutes. Emergency numbers are on the fridge. I love you Freddie bear," She smiled at her son lovingly, enveloped him in a hug then rushed out the door.

Freddie had barely even got to the couch before there was a knock at the door.

Getting up and trudging back across the room Freddie opened the door to find a certain blonde headed demon struggling to keep a straight face.

"What's do you want Puckett?" Freddie snapped.

"Oh nothing...I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by."

Freddie looked at her like she was nuts. She sounded so loopy. What the heck was up with her? "Well, you better get going. I have... um, company coming over?"

"Ohhh, really now?" Sam smirked.

"Yes. Yes I do," Freddie said, trying to act confident in what he was saying.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who?"

"What do you mean who?"

"Who's this company your having over?"

"Um... She's a girl. Obviously or I wouldn't have just called her a she," Freddie babbled. "And she um... had a head, and arms. With shoulders, right beneath her neck."

"She sounds very anatomically correct."

"That's a rather big word for you Puckett?" Freddie smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"So what else is she like?"

"Well, she's um... hot. Like smokin' hot."

Sam nodded. "Cool."

"Yeah, she is. So you better get going cause she's gonna be here. Soon. Well, bye."

"Wait," Sam said stopping Freddie from closing the door.

"What?"

"Don't you wanna know wat I'm doing today?"

"Um... sure?" Freddie said, his eyebrows crinkling together in confusion.

"I'm nub watching," Sam grinned.

"What's nub watching?"

"Nub watching, is when you baby sit a nub. And I'm babysitting a nub in this building. In your apartment. And I do believe he has a name that rhymes with Fredork..."

Freddie's jaw dropped.

Pushing her way past the brunette boy Sam called over her shoulder, "By the way it's nice you think I'm hot. Now get me some ham!"

Blushing slightly, Freddie shut the door and turned into his apartment. Of all the babysitters in Seattle his Mom had to higher Sam. _Remind me to thank her later..._


End file.
